Sakura
by matsura akimoto
Summary: AU. Mungkinkah Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untuknya? —YamatoXKarin; Prologue.  1/?


**Sakura**

**[ **aku— **]**

**E**yeshield **2**1 © **R.** Inagaki & **Y.** Murata

**D**rama/**R**omance. **T**hird point of view. **AU**. **T**akeru Yamato. **K**arin Koizumi.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

.

**O**ne: **P**rologue

.

Sakura—

"Uhm… Bolehkah saya duduk di sini?"

—euforia merah muda bertebaran, mengisi siang musim semi.

.

Sakura—

"Aku ingin berkenalan. Bolehkah? Siapa namamu?"

—harapan baru mengembang, mengisi kekosongan di sela hujan kelopak merah muda.

.

Sakura—

"KARIN!"

—menutupi elegi hitam dengan merah mudanya.

.

Pertengahan April; setahun berlalu.

Musim semi mulai menampakkan diri. _Hanami_ mulai dilakukan banyak orang.

Langkahnya santai, mengantarkan dirinya ke sebuah taman kota yang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Dia direktur; **hanya** seorang direktur—katanya.

Tubuh tingginya bagai manusia yang menjunjung tinggi sebuah keabsolutan (—yang sangat didamba semua orang, tak terkecuali dirinya). Rambut coklat ikalnya sama sekali tak mengurangi kesan mewah pada sosoknya.

**Hanya** seorang direktur perusahaan—hanya; katanya.

Di tengah jam makan siang, yang ia pilih adalah berjalan-jalan ke taman—kapan terakhir kali ia kemari, sudah tak dapat ia ingat. Udara yang dipenuhi wewangian bunga bermekaran yang segar. Warna-warni kelopak bunga menghiasi penglihatan.

Lalu dia menoleh ke arah tepi jalan taman; di mana pohon Sakura berlomba menjulang tinggi. Ada beberapa keluarga yang tengah melakukan _hanami_ (yang sangat ia dambakan dan berharap suatu saat ia akan seperti itu—bahagia, mungkin) dan berbekal berbagai macam makanan di keranjang.

Dan ia makin merasa aneh kala melihat sepasang suami istri—tanpa anak mereka, hanya suami dan istrinya—ber-_hanami_ sama-sama. Seakan-akan dunia ini milik berdua. Tak ada orang lain, hanya berdua.

Seharusnya hidupnya kini seperti itu—**seharusnya**.

Hei, melakukan hal seperti itu bersama orang tercinta sangatlah wajar, 'kan?

Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu; kalimat seperti itu dan sejenisnya mencelos dari hatinya berkali-kali—

—karena seharusnya ia betul-betul absolut; tidak berdiri sendiri seperti sekarang. Dia bukan patung. Dia laki-laki yang mendamba afeksi yang tulus (sangat tulus; mengincar kekurangannya untuk dijadikan kelebihan, bukan kelebihannya yang dilebih-lebihkan).

Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berharap kecemburuan yang nyaris membunuh hatinya segera lenyap—ditelan merah muda sakura yang menyegarkan.

Setelah hatinya mulai menenang, dilangkahkan kaki berbalut pantofel hitamnya tersebut menuju bangku taman yang berdiri kokoh (namun berkarat), terletak tak jauh dari hadapannya—lalu duduk, menatap langit, menutup mata lagi.

Menghela napas. Seharusnya aku mendapat orang yang tulus mencintaiku—**seharusnya**; bisik hati kecilnya.

"A—_ano_—"

Mendengar sebuah suara di dekat tempatnya, lelaki tersebut spontan membuka matanya. Ada sosok gadis manis di depannya—tersipu malu, menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di belakang, dan surai pirang yang memukau.

Hatinya mendadak berdebar kencang.

Mungkinkah Tuhan mengirim malaikat untuknya? Hahaha, jangan bercanda.

"Uhm… Bolehkah saya duduk di sini?" gadis tersebut bertanya, rona merah tak jua hilang dari pipinya. Lelaki itu hanya menggangguk, masih membatin hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis ini ("Apa ini yang dinamakan keabsolutan?" atau "Mungkinkah dia malaikat?" atau lainnya).

Perempuan dengan rambut pirang tadi tak banyak bicara lagi, dan segera duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya—sekitar limapuluh sentimeter dari kain pakaiannya.

Lelaki ini masih saja sibuk dengan hatinya (—dan ia bersumpah akan memeriksakan jantungnya ke dokter sore ini, karena berdetak dengan sangat abnormal). Kalau gadis ini bukan keabsolutan, lalu apa?

Sebuah senyum percaya diri mendadak dikulumnya. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat absolut di hatinya; aku jatuh cinta—mungkin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, Nona—"

Gadis itu menoleh, dan bingung atas apa yang tengah dilakukan lelaki ini. Raut wajah bingung gadis tadi—menurut si lelaki—tak menghilangkan kecantikannya.

"—aku ingin berkenalan. Bolehkah? Siapa namamu?"

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

.

HAHAHA. Saya balik lagi ke fandom ini, hahaha. :D

Mungkin banyak yang tidak kenal saya di sini, tapi biarlaaaaaah~~ #tampol

Ini masih prolog, jadi wajar bila pendek. Akan jadi multichapter, hehe.

Berikanlah saya concriiiiit~~ #melas


End file.
